Second Attempt at Life reedited
by DragonAlchemist-ArwenElric
Summary: Reamped version. What happens when a group of girls discover alchemy and are transported to the other side of the gate. Manga/Brotherhood verese EDXOC,GREEDXOC,ALXOC,HAVOCXOC.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or any of it's characters. I do own the OCs. This story will be in first person POV and even third person POV I'll put a not on what is what. Hope you guys enjoy this plz R&R constructive critisim is welcomed.

Prologue:

Five years have passed on this side of the gate and it's been full of War and Despair. Thousands have died and thousands are being used for the personal game of those who attacked us. Never in the fourteen years of my life have I experinced this. Hell, I don't think anyone in my generation hadn't. A good majority of us figured that something of this scale would happen after that fateful day. I'm not just here to tell you all about what has happened these years. Granted durring the past five years gave me and my few friends the courage and knowledge to survive the toughest situations of all.

You see my friends and I studied something that was dismissed as an unbelieveable science and just religous belifs. We learned the ancient science of Alchemy and planed on using it to defend us and our families at least. However, never in a million years did we think we were going to wind up in another world. The funny thing was that I had dreamt of this place before that fateful day for about a few days. Well, okay maybe one person from that world durring that time. This world was much like our old home but with one major exception. Alchemy was the top science in this world which was called the country of Armestris.

That's just the summary of what happened. How bout I tell you the whole story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Tragedy Strikes

It was the typical cold weather of September here in the usually humid south. Pretty weird huh? I sat on the bus in the back with my friends laughing, talking, and beinging girls. The four of us sat two to a seat and across the aisle from each other. I wore glasses that hid my green eyes and my hair was pulled into a braided ponytail with my bangs hanging out. I was the shortest out of everyone at the height of five foot three inches. My name is Teresa but I go by Lynn I got tired of people calling me mother Teresa and T. It drove me crazy. The girl I sat next to was one of my best friends. She had brown hair streaked with blonde and green eyes as well but her eyes could change to grey if angered. She stood at five foot six and could be quite intimidating if you got her pissed. Her name was Courtney but we called her Reese because of her hair.

One of my other friends sat across from us she had short dark brown hair with eyes to match and she's five foot four one inch taller than myself. Freckles dotted her pale complexion on her face we usually teased her about wanting to play connect the dots. Her name was Amy but we just called her Summomo. The fourth in our group had mid back brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. She had blue green eyes and stood at five foot five her name was Beth but her nickname was Pixie. We were talking about the club we were hoping to start this semester. You see the four of us are big anime fans to the point we would sometimes dress as the characters. We've learned that a good majority of our school were in some way an anime fan so we decided to make a club.

"So Lynn are we really going to start the club?" Summomo asked me.

I looked at her and smiled, "Yup, I talked to Mr. Johnson two days ago. He said all we need to do was find a sponsor for the club gather at least ten people and we're a shoe in." I answered.

"Look out people the anime gang is here to stay!" said Reese as she pumped her fist in the sir.

The four of us couldn't help but bust out laughing. We laughed till the bus stopped at the entrance way of the school. My friends got off the bus before me as I walked down the narrow aisle of the bus I felt a spark and sinking feeling hit me. It felt like something terrible was going to happen or will happen. Call me crazy but sometimes if it will effect me, my family, and friends I can tell when something isn't right. Jumping off of the bus and walking into the hall towards my locker, I shook the thought from my head because I have to be occupied with my classes.

During the whole day to my annoyance and worry the feeling got stronger. I was in my last class for the day when the feeling was more intense. I sat at my assigned art table my art folder and art box beside me ready to finish the stupid watercolor marble still life. I hated that project to this day, it was pointless and a pain in the butt. Especially with the art teacher breathing down your back and pointing out all your flaws. I pulled out my little sketchbook beginning to sketch out a character out of my head. I was just finishing the hair of the character when my three best friends came in and all sat next to me.

"Whatcha drawing?" Kairi asked me as she sat on my left.

"Dunno just some random charrie." I answered.

She just nodded while I continued drawing what I didn't know would be the hair of someone I would soon meet. The class waited for both the art teacher and the student art teacher. I looked at my friends noticing that Amy sat on Kairi's left and Ami was on my right. I smiled softly hoping that the feeling I was having wouldn't be true. A few minutes later the only teacher to come in was the student teacher. I noticed her face was solemn as were most of the class. Me and my friends wondered what could've happened to cause them to look so grim.

The student teacher turned to us and began to speak, her voice was about to crack.

"Today an unfortunate event has happened this morning. I don't know if any of you what happened so I'm going to tell you. The world trade center towers and a section of the pentagon were hit by planes. Also in Shankesville , Pa another plane crash landed in a field not longer after the earlier attacks. I know I'm not suppose to show you this but I think you need to know and see how this will effect you." she said before turning on the T.V and turning the channel to CNN.

The whole class was silent as we watched the horrible videos. I watched as the first two planes crashed into the trade centers and my heart sank finally knowing what the feeling was. I continued to watch as people were running down the street exiting the buildings. Many were covered with injuries and dust. They most likely came from the floors that were a safe distance below were the planes crashed. I felt tears fill my eyes I noticed people falling out of the higher windows committing suicide. I didn't blame them it was either jumping to my death of burning alive or worse if the building collapsed and being buried under the rubble dieing of hunger, dehydration, and lack of oxygen.

When the north tower fell that's when I heard everyone trying to hold back sobs. I didn't care and I let the tears fall freely. So many people lost their lives never in my life have I thought something like I was watching would happen. I looked to my left and saw both Kairi and Amy crying. I looked to my right seeing that Beth was crying as well. All of a sudden I flung my arms around their shoulders and pulled them into a hug as the four of us just sat there and cried not caring what our classmates thought.

After class none of us spoke when we walked to the bus to get on or even on the way to the middle school to pick up the middle schoolers. Our minds were reeling with what we saw ten minutes ago. I looked out the window the images still fresh in my mind. I thought that after knowing what happened the feeling of something bad would happen would disappear but it was still there. I began to wonder on what would happen next but cleared my head as the began to move with the middle schoolers also looking solemn.

'So much for the carefree days. No more teenagedom so long innocence may we all be blessed with strength for things to come.' I thought to myself sighing.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAMIMER: I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. The characters belong to Himoru-san. I do still own the Ocs that are in this story. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Things Start to Change

After the attack on September the eleventh things went from happy to chaotic. People we starting stock up on things that can't expire, making sure their personal guns were loaded, and making sure to tell their loved ones that they love them. My mom bought me a cell phone just for emergencies and had me call her when I got to school safely from the bus. Every morning she would hug me, kiss my cheek, and tell me that she loved me. I used to think at that time she was overly paranoid and being the protective mother she was. I used to take her for granted but now I wish I never said some of the things I said to her when I was younger, I wish I had spent more time with her, and told her that I loved her too.

Before I get any further carried away let me explain on how I discovered the book that lead us to where we were. I know it might sound a little cliché but while I was in Savannah I went into a small antique shop. It felt like something was drawing me to the store and to the location where I found what I was looking for. There sitting on a dark oak table the top covered with a satin deep crimson red table cloth was a book. The book looked it came right out of the Harry Potter series. It was a dark brown almost black book with gold filigree upon the pages and gold italic curvy writing on the cover and spine. I couldn't make out the title of the book due to the fact it was written in some foreign language.

I tentatively reached out to the book and felt it's leathery texture under my fingers. Somehow I felt like me and what ever was in the book were connected. I picked it up and began to skim over the pages. Inside the book were multiple symbols, diagrams, and charts written in what looked like a forgotten language from years ago. I can't really describe what I felt like when I began to read the pages of the book although I can tell you that some sort of spark hit me like a ton of bricks. Somehow I knew that this will help me and my friends in the long run. I didn't know that pain it would bring us as well. I held onto the book and purchased it while the clerk looked at me weird probably thinking what kind of teenage girl would want to buy the book I had in my hands. I didn't care though and left the store book in hand not having a clue what would happen after getting it.

I'd say it was a bout a month of getting that book that weird things began to happen. After having, reading, and showing the book to my friends that I began to have these strange dreams. I would find myself inside the huge stark white room. No one and nothing around me the only other thing I would notice was a faint voice radiating all over the room. Every night till the fateful day we would perform the ritual that brought us to where we are now I would keeping having this dream. I had a feeling that in this dream that person was warning me of something. I didn't realize what it was till it was too late.

It wasn't long after having the book that I had showed to my friends. We were at Beth's house spending the night over there to have just a small sense of normalcy while the world around us was chaotic.

"So Lynn what did you get while you were in Savannah?" asked Kairi.

I grabbed my bag placing it in my lap as I spoke digging it out from the clothes and sketch book, "I got this weird but awesome book while I was down there. For the past few weeks I've been trying to decipher it I think I'm close." I answered pulling it out and showing it to them.

Kairi admired the book's craftsmanship, Summomo had a look of disgust and worry she didn't rally like things that could possibly bring harm, and Beth grabbed it out of my hands holding it her eyes lighting up every time she turned a page.

"What is it Beth?" asked Summomo.

Beth looked at her then me and then to Kairi.

"This book is something like what my ancestors used." she replied.

Me and the other blinked a few times in surprise.

"Really?" asked Summomo.

Beth nodded, "Yeah, They had this type of thing around them all the time. It's like a spell book and science research put together. They would sometimes perform some of this stuff to help people." she added as she flipped to a page.

I went over to Beth and looked at the page I was currently trying to decipher. Her eyes quickly skimmed over the page and looked up at us.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"This page shows the ritual used to travel to another place that's not like this. It's sort of a world of dreams and promises." she said.

At this Kairi, and Summomo raised their eyebrows.

"No way. That can't be right. There's no way people can travel across dimensions that's only science fiction. Let's just put this behind us" said Kairi.

"I agree with Kairi-chan. How bout we forgot about this whole thing. It's not like we're going to need it." said Summomo as she went into her sleeping bag.

Beth sighed and closed the book handing it back to me.

"I guess you're right. Good night minna." she said slipping into her sleeping bag as well.

I held the book as I went to my sleeping bag and opened it once I wrapped up in it's warmth. 'If it's just science fiction then why do I feel like it might come in handy?' I thought to myself as I drifted of to sleep. It wouldn't be until we were sixteen years old that we would need what was in the book to help, and we would need it's help.

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I know it's a bit slow right now but the next chapter will have a little more action and appearances from some well known characters. Well its 3:30 and I'm tired plz don't forget to review and tell me what u think I welcome flames and critiques.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't Own FMA. I do own the Ocs in this story.

Chapter 3: Going through the gate

It was the year that me and Kairi turned sixteen and Summomo and Beth turned eighteen that things changed drastically. The enemies and ones responsible had fully invaded our shores in the west, east, and south. They began raids and killing people without mercy and taking women and children to be used for their entertainment. Me, Kairi, Summomo, and Beth were hiding from them in the basement of the high school we used to attend. We had lost our families, a majority of friends, and almost everything because of those bastards.

The only thing I was able to grab a hold of when my parents made me run and hide when they came to my house was the book I bought two years before. I had pulled the book out after a few days of grieving and staying quiet. Kairi was the first to notice it.

"You still have the book?" she said as more of a statement than question.

I looked at her, "Yes, I do. I think now might be a good time to use it. We lost everything holding us to this place." I said turning to the page that I had finally deciphered.

I never told my friends that I had weird dreams where a man visited me that at first warned me but finally decided to help me decipher the book I held in my hands. Of course I didn't know that they had began to have the same dreams after seeing the book for the first time. I was taken out of my thoughts when Beth took it out of my hands. She held it for a moment before laying on the ground.

"I'm with Teresa on this. We should do it because all that awaits us is death by them and I don't feel like dying just yet." she said.

Kairi and Summomo looked at each other and then to me and Beth before sighing.

"You're right. I'm in." said Kairi.

"I don't think our parents wouldn't have wanted us to do something like this but, I don't think they would've wanted us to give up on everything either. I'm in too." she said.

I smiled and turned to Beth who looked over what we needed.

"So what do we need?' I asked her.

"We need some candles, chalk, salt, and obviously us." She said.

I looked at the diagram picking apart each section and then rereading the caption. "We have to wait a month till the full moon to do this. So I need to teach you three everything that I know before hand." I said looking all three of them in the eye.

That's when I taught them what I knew from the book for a month. Needless to say I wasn't an easy teacher. I had them read the material and practice the small bouts of alchemy as it was called in the book over and over again. I thanked god that we were hiding in the basement of an abandoned house. They had gotten all of it down pretty quickly and all we had to do was wait for the day for us top use the ritual to leave the place we were at.

The night before we performed the ritual I had the same dream as I always had but this time I more of his back and a trace or hair. I still couldn't tell you what color it was but I stood about twenty feet from him. I could tell by the way he stood he didn't look too happy.

"I warned you not to do something like this before didn't I ?" he said his voice accusatory tone.

I frowned and stared at his back. "You did." I replied.

He turned around to were I could see nothing but the lower portion of his face. His mouth was in a firm frown.

"Then why are trying to do what I think you're about to do? Don't you know it could cost you and your friends your lives?" he said his voice raised in anger.

I hung my head down looking at the white floor. I could feel my eyes water and hands shake.

"We know that but we lost everything tieing us to this place. Our homes, friends, and families to those bastards. We can't keep hiding from them forever." I answered feeling the tears run down my face.

I continued to stand there and cry, "W…we…we have to try something. If we don't then we'll die anyway. We…just can't do nothing." I added.

The man sighed and came to stand right in front of me. "If you're sure I'll give you this much of advice. No matter what happens you have to keep moving forward. You can't give up or you'll be disappointing yourself and your friends." he said before I woke up to see my friends all getting ready to perform the ritual.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes getting the sleep out before turning to them. Kairi looked at me and smiled softly.

"Good morning sleepy head." she said.

"Yeah we were wondering when you'll wake up." said Beth as she finished drawing the circle.

I stood up and scratched my head. "Sorry bout that. I guess my body wanted to sleep a little more." I answered before standing at the eastern point of the circle.

Beth stood at the northern point of the circle, Summomo stood in the southern point and Kairi stood at the western point.

"Alright let's do this." Beth said closing her eyes and kneeling onto the ground her hands placed on the chalk line of the circle. We all followed suit and focused on what we wanted.

I could feel the air around thicken making it harder to breath. It wasn't until I heard screams that made me open my eyes. I saw Kairi, Summomo, and Beth surrounded by what looked like black arms with tiny hands attached breaking them apart.

"Kairi, Summomo, Beth-chan…!" I exclaimed trying to reach for any one of them but couldn't feeling something grab my left arm.

I turned and looked I saw the same things attached to my legs and left arm breaking me apart as well. I struggled against the black tendrils but it was no use I screamed my lungs out before blacking out.

I soon woke up to being in a stark white room once again but this time there was no figure but my friends and a huge gray intricately carved doorway. I saw to my relief that my friends were alright.

"You guys alright?" I asked as I went over to them.

They all nodded their heads.

"Yeah we're fine but what is this place?" asked Kairi.

I shrugged my shoulders as well as Summomo.

Beth looked at her, "I dunno but I don't like the looks of it." she replied.

We continued to stare at the structure in front of us that we didn't notice any one else till we heard a throat clear behind us. We all turned and saw what looked like an outline of a person with the only things visible were a well tanned leg and arm.

"Who are you?" asked Kairi.

The figure grinned, "I'm what they called many things like the world, God, the Truth, all, one, the Universe, and you." it answered.

The four of us rose an eyebrow and looked at each other before facing the figure again.

"So you're all that?" asked Summomo her voice shaky but impressed that something could be many things.

The figure nodded, "Yes I am. Are you four here to see the truth?" it asked.

"We're here because we want to leave our world behind." answered Beth.

If it was possible the figure's grin went even wider than it was.

"So you wish to leave behind your world that's full of corruption, violence, fear, and doubt. So you can enter a new world that you have no idea about? You still have a chance to go back to your own world before it's too late." it said.

I looked at the figure as it sat crossed legged, "We have nothing to go back to. All that will await us there is death anyway. We lost everything and there's no going back for us. Even if we wanted to go back to our own world again it'll be too late. We've made up our minds. We're going to keep going forward." I said.

The figure laughed and pointed to the gate making it open.

"If you insist. I'll just need to take you toll for you to cross." it said.

"Toll? It was never written in the book that there was a toll?" said Beth her eyes wide.

The figure smiled, "I guess you four read wrong because with Alchemy there is the law of equivalent exchange. In order for you to get something you have to pay something in return and I get choose what it is that I want form each of you." It said.

I could never forget the feeling of my left arm being taken away. Nor will I ever forget hearing my friends screams as their toll was taken from them. The last thing any of us saw was the figure as it grinned manically while we were sucked into the vortex of tiny black hands and arms. I never thought that would be the last I'd see my friends for awhile.

A/N: The next chapter will start off the third person POV I hope you guys are liking this story so far. The next chapter will probably be short b/c I have school starting soon. Well Ja ne Minna.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four: What was lost is now Found.

In four different spots across the continent four pillars of light shone. Within each pillar of light on the ground was single figure. The figures were none other than young girls with grave injuries. What ever force that had brought them to their destinations made sure that someone was near by and noticed them. In a country to the fast east a girl laid crumpled in a heap bleeding profusely from between her legs.

Her face was scrunched up form the sheer pain as she screamed her lungs out. Her brown blonde streaked hair was matted to her forehead. She continued to scream till a man accompanied by two others came up to her. The man had black hair in a pony tail and wore a yellow shirt that exposed his chest and a pair of white pants. His face looked at the girl with worry. He turned to his companions, "Fou, La Fan we need to take her to a doctor." he said before going to the girl as she continued to scream.

He went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey I'm going to help you." he said hoping to calm her down.

The girl gradually stopped screaming and turned to his voice. Her green eyes dull and filled with pain.

"Thank you." she managed out her voice raw and raspy from the screaming.

He picked her up gently into his arms and followed Fou and La fan who went to alert the nearest doctor.

"You're welcome." he replied as the girl fell asleep from exhaustion.

In a city in the south a girl was lying on the ground her hands to face. Both hands were covering were her left eye used to be. Blood seeping through the gaps of her fingers flowing down her arms staining the ground and her clothes. She screamed bloody murder not noticing that man and woman were walking towards her direction.

"I know I saw a light here honey." said the female's voice.

The man beside the woman placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you hear that?" he asked the woman.

The woman stood and listened hearing the screams of a girl.

"Come on." she said rushing towards the sound .

When they reached the girl she had passed out and laid there her hand away from her eye socket that continued to bleed. The woman rushed to her side and examined her.

"Honey she needs immediate medical attention pick her up and let's hurry." she said urgently.

The man nodded and picked up the girl carrying her in his huge hands to a doctor's office.

In what looked like a bustling city a girl laid in an alley way blood pooling around her. Her hands were clutching her stomach as she screamed and gasped for air. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed into the cold hard ground feeling a sense of emptiness within her body. She continued to clutch her stomach sobbing as a man walked past the alley.

He stopped and turned around looking into the narrow alley way his glass covered eyes locking onto the girl who laid their sobbing. Stepping into the alley way he approached her and noticed the pool pf blood surrounding her. He knew if he didn't don anything right now then she would die from blood loss. He knelt down to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I need you to move you arms away from your stomach." he said looking her dead in the eyes.

The girl shook her head not wanting move any of her limbs.

He sighed, "I need to take a look. I'm a doctor." he said hoping that she can trust him with that tiny lie.

The girl slowly moved her arms and looked at the man with dull and pleading blue green eyes. He placed his hand were her arms were and frowned.

'So she attempted something she shouldn't have.' he thought.

Looking to the girl he gave her a soft yet sad smile.

"This going to hurt for a moment but you feel any pain afterwards." he said.

He didn't give her enough time to comprehend what he was saying. He thrust his hand into her abdomen and a soft red hued light engulfed the area.

"There you should be fine now." he said before the girl passed out causing him to pick her up and take her to a place to stay for the night.

To the south east in a field not far from a small building the same blue hued light shone. This girl had landed on her back her right arm clutching what used to be her left arm. Blood seeping through her fingers soaking the green grass red. She slowly got up onto her knees seeing the house not far from her. She slowly got up and took slow painful steps towards the house.

She winced when she heard the sound of a dog barking.

"Shadow?" she whispered as she tried to take another step but fell to the ground face first.

The door opened revealing an elderly woman who looked a black and white dog with three legs and one automail.

"What is it boy?" she asked the dog.

The dog turned to her and whined before turning towards the field. The old woman followed his line of sight and noticed the no older than sixteen year old girl sway then collapse to the ground. She took a sharp intake of breath before turning back to the house.

"Get the room ready we have an emergency!" she yelled before going out to help the girl.

The girl laid on the grass her breaths short and her vision blacking out.

"I'm sorry mom, dad. Looks like I won't be living a life. I'm going to die." she whispered her voice raspy and raw.

Her ears picked up on the sound of feet but she didn't care. She wanted to lie there for forever.

"Don't you dare die young lady." she said.

Was all she heard before everything went black for her.

A/n: I know this was short but I had finish it. There's a reason I placed the girls were they were found. Just bear with me I know you guys are probably hating these cliff hangers. Also I know I gave a away which character found who. Don't worry thought the next one will be were the girls will be able to meet the key players of the story. Well, it's 2am and I'm beat. Hope you guys like this please review I live off of at knowing that someone either hates or likes this story. Thanks till next time Ja ne!


End file.
